


Welcomed

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Interruption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they showed up at some of the most inappropriate times, Kaneki was still glad to be part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed

“Ken, Ken, _o-oh_ ,” Tsukiyama arched his back off the couch, his thighs trembling around Kaneki when his ear was licked, his face getting redder as he felt his body growing hotter with the way his waist being carefully squeezed. “Merde…”

“You say some very vulgar stuff,” Kaneki sounded amused as he mumbled against Shuu’s neck, nuzzling the skin affectionately, lowering his head to press some sloppy kisses around the pretty collarbone while he lifted Tsukiyama’s shirt. “I wonder where you learned all that.”

“Maybe you should punish me for that then, amore,” He tried to sound seductive, but his voice that was supposed to be low and breathy came out high pitched and shaky, a whine mixing into his words when Kaneki gently sucked his throat. “Mon dieu…”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kaneki chuckled a bit, pressing their erections together, both of them moaning when he did, and rolling his hips. He could feel himself shuddering lightly as he kept moving, almost at the point of undoing Tsukiyama’s pants when he heard a phone ringing, stopping for a moment and looking over his shoulder before turning back to Shuu. “Do you want to pick that up?”

“We’re quite busy a-at the moment, amour…”

And they were. Tsukiyama had gotten them new books and they were reading at his apartment, sitting on the couch in the living room while enjoying some hot coffee Kaneki had prepared.

But then they had started touching and leaning against each other, and soon the quick kisses had turned into a full make out session, and it didn’t help the fact that Tsukiyama had mentioned he had gotten more than books for them and showed the new lube and lingerie he bought.

Those made Kaneki gently push him on the cushions and now they were trying to get rid of each other’s clothes without falling off the couch and Kaneki was sure that all the things Shuu had bought, along with the lube and the pretty purple panties, that were in the shopping bag were scattered all over the floor.

“Shuu, Shuu, is this alright?” Kaneki asked after the phone had stopped ringing, his breathing coming out in hot pants as he gently kneaded Tsukiyama’s hips, his stomach doing flips at the soft moan he received, tugging at the patterned pants Shuu was wearing. “Can I take this off?”

“Oui _, oui_ , Ken…”

As soon as Kaneki began sliding the pants down Shuu’s legs, they both heard the sound of the front door opening and Kaneki fell off the couch when Tsukiyama sat up abruptly, both of their eyes wide in surprise.

“I thought you had locked the door?” Kaneki whispered, glancing back and forth between Shuu and the hall.

“I did!”

“Then who came in?”

“Maybe someone with the key? I think the cleaning staff has it and they probably came up to-”

“Shuu-kun, are you home?”

If Tsukiyama’s eyes weren’t wide before, they were wide as saucers now when he recognized the voice and he stood up and hurried to pull his pants back and button them again while trying to get his shirt back in place. “Non, non, shit!”

“I can’t believe this,” Kaneki mumbled just as shocked, standing up quickly and trying to fix himself the best he could so he’d look at least decent. “That’s your _father_?”

He had met Tsukiyama Mirumo a couple of times before, and both times had been incredibly pleasant. Tsukiyama’s father was very polite and quite nice, not to mention he was a bit amusing whenever he tried to look like a ‘cool dad’, as he so eloquently put it in more than one occasion.

Kaneki liked Tsukiyama’s father and he knew the feeling was mutual, but he was aware that it wouldn’t last if he and Shuu were seen at the moment with their very noticeable boners along with their hair and clothes in complete disarray.

They hurried to fix themselves, helping to put each other’s hair back in place, trying to will the heat away from their faces as quickly as they could, while they heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

“There you are,” Mirumo said pleasantly, stepping in the living with Matsumae following him close behind. “Oh Ken-kun, hello! I didn’t know you were here. I apologize; I should’ve told you I was coming. But I thought the doorman had warned you I was coming up, at least.”

“Papa,” Shuu exclaimed, not needing to fake his surprise when he turned to face them, smiling as he tried to not seem as breathless as he was. “I didn’t manage to answer him, but it’s so nice to see you. You too, Matsumae.”

“Likewise, Shuu-sama, Kaneki-san.” Matsumae’s eyes looked a bit warmer as she glanced at Shuu, but her expression was still kept mostly blank.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure seeing you again as well,” Kaneki said hastily, smiling as he discreetly pressed his thighs together, hoping that would be enough to hide the bulge in his pants, wishing he would get soft as soon as possible. “You too, Tsukiyama-san.”

“Please, Ken-kun, I’ve told you its fine to call me Mirumo. We’re all close here.”

“Anyway Papa,” Shuu said slowly, smiling a bit and secretly being glad that his father didn’t seem to notice what they were doing before he arrived; they had been caught before by Matsumae and it was embarrassing enough. “What brings you here?”

“I just came back from a meeting and I decided to stop by to ask both of you to join me for dinner tonight at the estate,” Mirumo smiled pleasantly, seeming even a bit excited at the prospect of having them over. “It’s been a long time since you last visited, after all.”

“Tonight?” Shuu repeated with a quiet hum, enjoying the idea, especially because it definitely had been quite some time since he last stopped by the manor; the last time he saw the servants had to be over a month ago. “That should be fine, we don’t have anything planned. What do you think, Ken?”

Kaneki could notice the way Mirumo’s smile seemed to grow under his thick mustache at Shuu’s reply, and even if he really didn’t want to go, he wouldn’t have the heart to say so. “That sounds really nice. Thank you, Mirumo-san.”

“Wonderful! Well then, we should be going now Matsumae,” Mirumo glanced at Matsumae, who nodded in agreement, and checked his wrist watch. “I still have to tell the chef to prepare your favorite cuts.”

“I’ll take you to the door.” Shuu moved away from the spot he was standing for so long, thankful that he had gotten soft and walking towards his father.

As Mirumo turned around to head towards the entrance hall, he ended up bumping his foot on something and he glanced down with a curious look, leaning to pick up what seemed to be a small squeeze bottle. And Shuu widened his eyes when he realized it was the glitter lube he had bought earlier, mortification growing in him as his father turned it in his hands to read the label.

“’Water based ana-’”

“Mirumo-sama,” Matsumae interrupted hesitantly. “You still have an appointment in some minutes.”

“Oh right, I keep forgetting about those,” Mirumo nodded with a quiet chuckle as he handed the small bottle to Shuu. “Be careful to not lose your things, Shuu-kun.”

“Of course,” Shuu put the lube in his pocket and he tried to not get too flustered under the knowing look Matsumae sent him; at least this time she didn’t catch him actually using it. “Let’s go, Papa.”

“Well then, if you’ll excuse me,” Mirumo bowed slightly along with Matsumae, and Kaneki returned the gesture. “I’ll see you later, Ken-kun.”

Kaneki nodded, watching as the three of them walked down the hall, and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He definitely got worried when Mirumo picked up the lube and he felt a bit guilty with the look Matsumae sent him but it could have been definitely worse.

-

“Do you think Matsumae is going to tell your father?” Kaneki asked curiously, fixing his tie around his neck in front of the mirror, trying to comb and tame his hair with his fingers the best he could.

“I don’t believe so. She didn’t tell him about last time, so I don’t think we need to worry at all,” Shuu hummed from the bathroom, applying a little bit of concealer under his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” Kaneki sighed, stepping away from the mirror to move towards the bathroom, leaning a bit against the door. “Shuu, do you think I should really go?”

“Quoi? Of course I do, mon Ken,” Tsukiyama turned to him, a look of worry on his face and he placed his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders. “Why? Don’t you want to go?”

“No, it’s not that,” He glanced at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. The way Mirumo had looked so happy when Shuu said he would go to the manor wouldn’t leave his mind and it just left him wondering if his presence was really necessary. “I was just thinking that maybe your father just wants _you_ to go.”

“What? Nonsense amore, if Papa didn’t want you to go, he wouldn’t have invited you.”

“Yes, of course but when you said you were going he looked really happy and,” Kaneki sighed, appreciating the way Shuu slowly started to rub his shoulders in circles to coax him into talking. “I feel like maybe he wants you around more often and I’m keeping you away from him.”

“Oh amore,” Shuu cupped his cheeks and lifted his face, kissing his lips briefly. “It’s true that Papa probably wants me around more often, but that’s been happening since I finished high school, I think. It’s not your fault. And he likes you, he really likes that we’re together.”

“Honestly?”

“Hmhm, he said that you’re a good influence for me,” Shuu giggled a bit, knowing it was very much true. “He told me he’s glad that you’re part of the family now.”

“Part of the family?”

“Oui,” Shuu kissed his cheek, holding and squeezing Kaneki’s hands for a moment. “We all enjoy your presence very much, amour; I thought you knew that already. Now we should get going or else we’ll be late; we still have to pick up petite Hinami, after all.”

Kaneki smiled a bit, his heart swelling in his chest and he leaned in to kiss Tsukiyama, making him let out a small sound of pleasant surprise. He just couldn’t help it; even though they were a bit odd, Kaneki felt welcomed and loved in a family for probably the first time in his life, and he would be forever thankful to Shuu for giving him that.

**Author's Note:**

> mirumo really shouldn't have a copy of shuu's keys


End file.
